the_great_trackmaster_adventures_of_thomas_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
Thomas '''is a blue London, Brighton, and South Coast Railway E2 Tank Engine. Bio Details of Thomas' arrival on the North Western Railway in 1915 are more or less undocumented and it is unknown how exactly he showed up. The most popular theory put forward, however, is that he was sent to Island of Sodor in a wartime mix-up. His driver and fireman got along well with the local people and married Sudrian girls and by 1920 neither one wanted to leave the Island or their beloved engine. On inquiry, Topham Hatt found out that the LB&SCR had written off Thomas as being "lost on war service." Rather than face complications resulting from a change in their books, the LB&SCR quietly sold Thomas to the North Western Railway for a "nominal sum." Thomas has been through a lot of adventures in the Thomas & Friends Railway Series and the Thomas & Fiends TV Series with all of his engine and human friends. These are the adventures Thomas has in The Great Trackmaster Adventures of Thomas & Friends . Thomas met Alex When he arrived on Sodor. Lator he went to the docks to get a green car who raced Gordon. After that he helped whitf the St. Patrick's Day Party. On July 4th Thomas and the other engines went to watch fireworks. When they came back to Sodor him James and Stanley where in the Prade. Then he helped Stanley in the yard and mabe him relise that he belongs there. He also told Gordon that he sould get to the station before Sir Topham Hatt chooes another engine to pull the express. Then Thomas helped to shunt the flying kipper for Stanley and Arthur. He was also at the yard when Duck told him and Stanley about the missing cars and Later he reseaved a very special from Sir Topham Hatt which turned out to be a treasure chest. Personality Thomas is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life, and he's soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon, and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct him, especially the Fat Controller, and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and rather impatient. However, he is also optimistic, idealistic, and altruistic, and has a heart of gold. Thomas is A friend to all engines, and a popular member of the Fat Controller’s Railway, Thomas is No.1 and does his best every day to live up to that through helping his friends and those that he cares about. He lives to be a Really Useful Engine and encourages everyone else to do the same. Technical Details Basis Thomas is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the aging Stroudley E1 class, and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance freight trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks, until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters. All of the E2s have been scrapped, with none surviving to preservation. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's sky blue livery with red lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tanks in yellow with red lining, and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Media Appearances Tomy/Trackmaster T&F= |-|The Adventures of Trackmaster T&F= |-|Stories from the North Western Railway= Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters